ParaSomnia
by AnOtic
Summary: L is having problems sleeping. Then again, he was never handcuffed to someone by day and night, so his sleeping disorder never really came up. However, Yagami Light has now become a victim of L's mysterious problem. :: Implied yaoi, LxRaito: R
1. L

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own them – that's painful enough. Please don't sue me.

-

-

**-------------------**

**ParaSomnia**

**AnOtic**

**-------------------**

-

-

It was a relatively _uncomfortable_ morning, as the night before Raito had successfully convinced him yet again that it was necessary to sleep in an actual bed for the night. Ryuuzaki himself was rather impartial to beds – they symbolized a kind of surrender of one's waking hours that didn't sit very well with him. He liked to think that he had more of a control over such lethargy; he found himself comparable to the French emperor Napoleon Bonaparte, who could command his own sleeping pattern as efficiently as his Grande Armée.

Well, except for Russia. His battle tactics there were about the equivalent of Ryuuzaki voluntarily dropping into a coma for a few months, just to see what it would be like.

No, the world-renowned detective, the legendary L, preferred the odd doze in a chair before a monitor over willingly handing over his precious cognizant liberty. Besides, there was something about lying down and stretching out that was completely beyond his comfort zone. Even though he curled up best he could and tucked in his knees customarily, he never quite felt right when he rose from the traditional eight-hour sleep in a flat bed with accessorized pillows and bedclothes. Despite the illogicality, it seemed he got a better night's sleep through power napping at chosen intervals.

Such a fact had not bypassed the young genius, and he had not ruled out the possibility of sleeping disorders. However, he honestly hadn't applied much concern, because it was never a problem. He normally slept where he was, in the clothes his was in, and roused himself when he saw fit; but for the past month every habitual aspect of his life was affected by the chains that cuffed Yagami Raito to him 24/7. He'd been forced to make some changes, and some sacrifices.

It was nothing in his hunt for Kira.

Despite the usual stiffness and irritation that came with big ugly beds, Ryuuzaki was quite sore on this morning. After attempting to sit up, he quickly changed his mind and fell back again on the cursed pillows.

"Are you alright?"

Ah. Raito.

Ryuuzaki turned only his head to look at his friend. It was obviously a difficult thing to forget that they were both attached at the wrist, though Ryuuzaki had managed to let the other slip his mind entirely on this morning. He'd been too concerned with his own discomfort. In fact, this small occurrence had already happened several times, where he'd momentarily become distracted and Raito's sudden presence unexpectedly drew his attention. Every time, he couldn't help but wonder silently, '_Kira or Raito?'_ when his eyes settled on the guy's face.

"I'm quite fine," he said politely, refusing to betray any of his inner thoughts to the young man.

Raito nodded, a bit awkwardly, and quickly stared up at the ceiling. He kept his focus there as his next question was worded, almost suspiciously. "Did you sleep well? Have any weird dreams?"

"No," Ryuuzaki responded honestly. "But I think I had a terrible night."

The other merely nodded again, and the detective watched him curiously. "That's no good," came the delayed reply.

"Raito… did I say anything in my sleep?"

The other shook his head quickly, adamantly, like a child. "No, I don't remember. I was asleep the whole time."

Normally, Raito was quite the actor. He could lie through his teeth about anything, he could convince a true scientist that the sun really did revolve around the Earth; this, however, was quite unimpressive, and quite unlike himself. Ryuuzaki frowned, but he lay back and let it as it was. It seemed something of an uncomfortable issue for the other boy, but overall unimportant. He stared at the ceiling, and let his mind wander again about beds and what truly despicable creations they were. They really just encouraged people with the idea that they needed a heavy sleeping ritual, that they couldn't have absolute power over such things even if they tried.

Raito cleared his throat loudly, and his voice cut in again. "I think I'm going to go brush my teeth," he said.

Ryuuzaki rolled his tongue around his mouth, and his lip curled at the taste of it. He nodded in agreement, and the two manoeuvred their way out of the bed. When the detective stood and felt the cold air hit his chest and back, he looked down to find himself shirtless. He blinked, and his gaze turned to the handcuff around his wrist. He followed the chain as it drooped to the floor between the boys, and watched it run through the sleeve of a tangled up white t-shirt.

Raito cleared his throat again awkwardly.

"I guess you must have felt a little hot last night, ne?"

-

"Indeed, I must have," Ryuuzaki responded slowly.

-

They nodded to each other, agreeing over nothing, and the ensuing silence followed them to the restroom. It hovered over their heads and acutely amplified the scrubbing sounds of bristle on teeth, of the constant streaming of tap water. There was something awkward about it that Ryuuzaki couldn't quite pinpoint. He expected at any moment for Raito to announce that he had witnessed something odd in the night, or had had particularly troubling dreams.

But Raito said nothing. He stared, almost determinedly, at his reflection, his eyes hard as they challenged their own mirror images.

Perhaps it was the strange intensity in Raito's expression that caused Ryuuzaki to watch too closely, or wonder too far in his own mind. His eyes followed the lighter haired boy as he dropped his facecloth to the counter, as he nodded to the detective and shuffled around him. Then he opened his pants and began peeing without a word of presage, and Ryuuzaki awkwardly caught his eyes following this, too.

There was a strange shout and a noisy scramble as he forced his eyes to cast themselves in a more proper direction – namely, the wall.

"Ryuuga? Ryuuzaki? Are you alright?" That same awkwardness was in his tone; Raito seemed embarrassed about something – other than the fact that he was plainly _out in the open_. It probably didn't help that the chain between them had caught and pulled the guy's hand while he was doing his business.

"What are you doing?" Ryuuzaki asked him, his own voice coming out dazed and disoriented. His wide eyes stared into the corner where he'd flung himself. He was squatting, and the untimely situation found his thumb forced right up under his top lip.

Normally, they were very polite about being in such close quarters ceaselessly. They'd grown accustomed, at least Ryuuzaki had, to a cultured manner of addressing these things with civility and courtesy – most of all, _with warning_.

"Uhh…" The normally eloquent Raito seemed at a loss for words. Ryuuzaki wasn't about to look over and check up on him; the guy's pants were still undone. He hadn't heard his zipper go back up yet.

"Missing badly." The zipper sounded here, as did a heavy sigh from Raito. "You can turn around now."

Ryuuzaki did so with a wrinkled nose. There was a disgusting smell on the floor. He remained squatting in his corner, and leaned back against the wall to observe the… spill. Even this much motion again jerked Raito forward by the hands, both of which were also covered in urine, and he obviously avoided touching anything whatsoever.

-

"Sorry about the mess," his face was flushed darkly.

Ryuuzaki just nodded, and rose to turn the tap for him.

-

After the commotion in the bathroom, they went back to a mutual silence. Neither spoke while Raito humbly cleaned the floor, nor while they dressed themselves. The lighter haired boy made a point of nodding significantly to Ryuuzaki before turning away to change his boxers. It was safe to say that neither of the young men was prepared to venture into a shower together on this particular morning.

The rest of the foreday passed without consequence. Ryuuzaki quietly scanned through Yotsuba company history and made quick work of a package of strawberry Hello Panda. Meanwhile, Raito was doing some of his own research. He sat to Ryuuzaki's side with a laptop. He pulled the computer back with him so the other wouldn't notice as he browsed through a webpage on parasomniac activity.

-

-

-

"We're not sleeping in a bed tonight," Ryuuzaki announced plainly.

It was approximately midnight, and the two had been working silently all day. The others came in and out, making some distracting noise – especially Matsuda – but for the most part did not bother either of the young tensai. Misa was out all day shooting a scene for the upcoming Nishinaka movie, and thus was too tired to fawn over Raito for very long. She was asleep by now, her darkened room displayed on the top monitor.

Raito looked up at him with his normal, dark eyes. The strange attitude of that morning seemed to have disappeared, and in its place was the regular old Raito. He nodded in agreement, and wordlessly went back to the screen on his lap.

"So…" Ryuuzaki watched him for a moment, trying to choose his words. In his pause, the college boy raised his gaze again, expectantly. "So, you're okay with that?"

He shrugged. "You didn't sleep well last night, did you? We haven't gotten much farther in the Yotsuba case for a couple days, and we can't afford to have sleep deprivation on our team. I think we should do as you normally do tonight, and see if that helps you any." His eyes held Ryuuzaki's, almost challengingly.

But the detective could only nod a head of tousled black hair. "That's true," he admitted slowly.

He left it at that, and turned his attention to the computer screen before him. He slid his thumbnail along the space where his central incisor teeth met one another, trying to will himself to forget Raito's strange behaviour. There were more important things to spend brain power on.

Like the Kira case.

The Yotsuba group was involved in quite the number of different industries. They'd recently bought into another company, whose president had opposed Yotsuba investment and suspiciously died a couple weeks ago. There was a vehicle accident, a driving under influence case.

It wasn't long until the previous night had at last caught up with him. Ryuuzaki fell asleep before a Yotsuba promotional website, curled in a fetal position as was the usual. He found it quite peaceful and comfortable, and as soon as he let his eyes fall he could tell it was a good rest that he needed. He decided that this would be a long nap; surely even l'Empereur Napoleon allowed himself one those every now and then.

He was oddly aware of himself shifting through the stages of sleep, and it seemed he had only just hit the fourth level, the most deep and difficult to wake from, when he was violently jerked into reality again. Ryuuzaki heard someone curse loudly and his face was cracked against something hard. Then a heavy, oddly shaped weight fell on him, flailing for a moment before gaining a proper footing on his lap and becoming still there.

'_I'm never going to get some undisturbed shut eye as long as I'm handcuffed to this idiot.'_

Before he even opened his eyes, which he hesitated to do because it would mean officially awakening, Ryuuzaki knew it was Raito. He could smell the other boy. He found himself inhaling the sweet scent deeply and froze, holding the breath in his chest. There was something terribly familiar about that smell – not just that it was Raito, the guy he'd been chained to the last several weeks. It was some subconscious memory that was being dragged out. The smell was in Raito's light brown hair, and it reminded him of grabbing a handful of those mahogany locks and taking a good sniff. But when in his life had Ryuuzaki ever done that? No, he connected it to some familiar feeling, though he didn't have a chance to figure it out.

"Ryuuzaki, are you alright?"

The raven-haired young man at last opened his eyes and let out his breath, blinking against the blue glow of the computer screen behind his friend. It was highlighting the boy's hair, almost tauntingly. Raito was looking to him with wide, apologetic eyes. He was indeed sprawled over Ryuuzaki's lap; his knees pinned either side of the paler boy beneath him, effectively straddling the raven-haired tensai.

"Did you trip over me?" Ryuuzaki asked in a mumble. He was drawn up and his shoulders had risen near to his ears in his surprise. He remained tense as he watched the boy on top of him search for words, his mouth opening and staying that way quietly before words found their way out.

"I…" Raito closed his mouth again and shook his head. "N-no, I… I fell."

"You fell," the detective repeated, unconvinced.

The one on his lap nodded this time, teeth trapping his lower lip. "You, uh, rolled over when I got up, and the chain… yeah, I fell."

"That's really lame coming from you, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki stated blatantly.

He laughed, though it came out more like a cough. He rubbed the back of his head in a shamed gesture. "You took me by surprise, Ryuuzaki… you just kind of pulled me, and I thought you were sleeping."

"I _was_ sleeping."

Raito frowned. He quickly pushed himself away from Ryuuzaki, stood with his hands in his pockets. "Yes. Well, I'm sorry for the interruption, then."

But why was that so cold?

Ryuuzaki could only nod, for just the idea of Raito being cold to him made him quite unable to smile. He tried to relax his position, since the weight was gone, but couldn't find the right place now. He leaned his head back and listened to the sound of Raito shuffling behind his chair. He heard the other sit down. He pursed his lips and followed the soft clacking noises of nimble fingers on a keyboard. Raito was working this late.

Ryuuzaki sighed, and wondered if it was at all possible to give up a part of his genius – even just a small, tiny part – in exchange for some social skills.

-

The rest of the night went painstakingly slow; Ryuuzaki could barely sleep and Raito was researching until morning. Both were baggy-eyed, as was commonplace for the raven-haired tensai, and all around dishevelled by the time Raito's father and the others arrived. After a small, periodically interrupted nap, Raito was short with anything that breathed and stuck grumpily to his laptop.

-

"We're sleeping in a bed tonight," Ryuuzaki announced plainly that evening.

-

-

-

-

------

**A/N:** Okay, it might not be _total_ crack, if you look at it upsidedown, shut your eyes, and shove a finger as far as it'll go up your nose. Also, I'm sorry about calling him Ryuuzaki… I just didn't like the way L worked here. I haven't read a lot of Death Note fanfiction, honestly… I figured there wasn't much that could be better than the actual thing… XD That's why I thought this would be a oneshot, but mybye it'll just be a twoshot. There's not much more comin' out of my brain for this one… I think I'm just going to cut to the explanation in the next. XD No more dancing around it!

THUSLY, expect another chapter if you don't all tell me to take it down immediately because it's a complete shame to the Death Note fandom. That means **R&R, PLOX!** Your opinion matters way too unhealthily much to me!

Less-than-three!

AO


	2. Raito

**A/N:** An old friend of mine just IMed me and was all, "im bored, like, lets talk b4 i leave!" .. yesh, she's moving to California to live with some 24 year old she met playing Ragnarok Online.. keeping in mind that she's seventeen. Believe me, I tried to say something.. this girl is beyond help. Anyway, I humoured her for a while, and then at the end she told me she was on pot. -,- Explains how friendly she was. We weren't exactly on good terms before.. anyway, people like her make me depressed about my world. T,T So, I'm just going to post this and screw editing processes. Took me long enough as is... ENJOY! -lessthanthrees-

-

-

**-------------------**

**ParaSomnia02**

**AnOtic**

**-------------------**

-

-

"We're not sleeping in a bed tonight," Ryuuzaki plainly announced.

-

This normally wouldn't matter to Raito: bed or no bed. He'd become accustomed to Ryuuzaki's eccentric sleeping patterns, and simply by default he'd picked up on a few of them. It was basically unavoidable, as he was forced to tag along at approximately arm's length for every little daily detail. Such a situation was definitely tiresome, but at the same time it earned him Ryuuzaki's trust; Raito needed that trust.

Still, the lighter haired boy found himself frowning at the screen of his laptop.

No, normally the bed issue would be of utmost insignificance. Raito had in fact taken a liking to their chair naps. Lately, however, things had changed. Ryuuzaki had begun acting differently at night, to put things simply. He did things that were made no mention of during the day. Raito felt himself grow warm at such a thought, and tried to force this line of thinking out of his mind, as well as the conflicting anxieties in his heart, for he needed clear eyes when he looked up to the raven-haired young man before him.

The guy was standing now, with his usual slouched posture, his hands plunged into the pockets of a pair of loose jeans. His whole outfit was as boringly casual as imaginable, and it didn't do much for his skinny, slender frame. The clothes were rumpled and dragged by gravity, hanging from him as if unworthy.

Raito tried to keep his expression neutral as he scanned this person, reminding himself that in truth he was much more than this appearance. Ryuuga, Ryuuzaki, these were mere personas. The pale face Raito looked upon, it was nothing compared to what went on behind it. This lazy, autistic maverick was anything but that. He was, in fact, a world famous detective. This was the guy whom he had the greatest honour to be able to work with, the one who in truth suspected _him_ as Kira.

This was the legendary L. Yagami Raito was looking up at one of the world's most admirable geniuses. It really was shameful that he couldn't seem to remember this. More and more often, when he saw Ryuuzaki, he saw something else. Something different, past the actual detective. For some reason, it seemed taboo to think that there was a person behind even the façade of L, but Raito found he had to constantly berate himself as of late. Intermittently, he neared on thoughts such as these.

This was not incidental; with Ryuuzaki's recent change, Raito's opinion of him had begun to vary as well. Out of respect for the great detective, Raito had been resisting such a change. After all, it would not be just to lower his opinion of a person based on such frivolous things – as it was now an obvious fact that the guy had no idea what he was doing in his sleep. It was quite possible that the nocturnal Ryuuzaki was not the same person at all. In fact, Raito felt guilty enough that he had gone this long without informing Ryuuzaki of his illness.

Personal embarrassment was becoming quite the feeble excuse.

As he studied the other boy, taking care to keep his own uncertainty from his body language, Raito tried to tell himself that he would do it. Just say it. Really, what better time was there than the now? _You have a severe__ parasomnia, Ryuuga._

No, Ryuuzaki. He had to use Ryuuzaki here.

He would say it.

Somehow, the neuronal synapses were lost on their way to his tongue. His jaw held shut tightly, and he merely nodded to the other, curtly. Quickly, he forced his eyes to the screen on his lap so he'd stop staring into the face that caused him such inner turmoil. His eyes were open, gazing at his laptop, but in truth Raito saw nothing. He feared the optical nerve connecting his eyes to his mind was really a two-way portal: to observe was to be observed. This was the first point to be avoided in bad acting.

The truly shameful thing about the situation was that he now wholly had his wits about him. From this point on, he was intentionally hiding such a thing from _the world's greatest detective_. Put that way, it seemed futile. He was only digging his own grave – and before his blank, unworking eyes, the walls of that grave were expanding second by second.

He could feel his face growing warm. Embarrassment, even shame; there were many things Raito had not figured out on his own yet, for the most part because he had not yet been on his own since this all began. He swallowed a calm breath and channelled his energy fully into something unrelated, as he'd been doing all week. That something had been laying in wait on-screen before him the whole night, statistics on the one lead they had. It was the rapidly developing Yotsuba Company that could be the key to uncovering Kira.

_The_ Kira. The greatest inquest for Justice in his time: surely a commensurable distraction from the trivial things that went on in a bedroom after the lights were unlit, the monitors unmonitored. Yes, this would do to keep his mind from Ryuuzaki.

_Kira_, he told himself. _Kira._

But Ryuuzaki had his own ways of attracting Raito's attention, out of spite it seemed. His monotonous voice pulled above the lull of silence in the room. "So," it said.

Raito snapped his eyes up, filled with hopeless anticipation. The warmth pooled again in him, swirling in his lower stomach, and not an echo of Kira remained in his head. He had to try his best not to be on the edge of his seat as he listened for Ryuuzaki's next words.

Ryuuzaki was regarding him for a moment, twisting those pale lips with curiosity, an index finger tugging subtly at the corner of his mouth. It opened then, parting in a way that made the heat in Raito rise so he had to push it again, and it asked him, "So, you're okay with that?"

Right. The bed. Ryuuzaki believed that this was all because Raito found beds more comfortable to sleep in. Ryuuzaki believed that this was his only reason for continually insisting that they retire to an actual bed for the night.

Ryuuzaki didn't realise that his behavior was considerably different when they slept in a real bed. He merely believed Raito and all his awkwardly told lies because it had nothing to do with the Kira case. It wasn't important enough.

_That's right, it's not important._

Raito found he could not stop staring down the raven-haired boy in front of him as he spewed the best on-the-spot bullshit possible. He was almost daring the detective to call his bluff, but at the same time was very weary of the situation. Ryuuzaki had more significant problems than a college boy's confused feelings. Indeed, the chain that bound them together made them Raito's problems, too. Kira. Raito was hell bent on catching Kira – to clear his name as well as for the sake of Justice itself.

Wasn't he?

The bottom line was that no part of Ryuuzaki was conscious at night – when his eyes opened and looked upon Raito, they were blind; when his pale, gentle fingers moved carefully through Raito's hair, they were unaware; when Ryuuzaki moved that close, his mind could not be farther away; he was completely unconscious.

Raito had to pour considerable effort into suppressing a glare at these thoughts. The one before him was nodding his head of outrageously mussed black hair, admitting to the false line of reasoning.

Raito remained staring even after the detective had turned back to his computer screen. He watched as the other became engrossed once more in the history of a more recent branch of the Yotsuba Company. Pale fingers pinched a row of sugar cubes together and hovered over a teacup. Ryuuzaki watched his screen unblinkingly as he dropped the white blocks into his drink all at once; the lighter haired boy at his back watched him unblinkingly as he lifted a spoon to his lips.

While the detective absent-mindedly licked the utensil, Raito frowned at how deeply he was affected. He watched not only with his eyes, but also all of his mental focus and the whole of his heart. His entire thought process shut down for that moment when Ryuuzaki turned to look at him, puzzled, with his tongue extended to reach for any sugar crystal residue on his spoon.

He gave a kind of "uhh?" sound, resumed licking long enough to complete the one he was caught in, and then focused all his attention on Raito. "Are you alright, Raito-kun? You haven't been yourself."

"I don't think I've been sleeping well, either," he replied lamely. The verbal irony in it was too much for him; the confusion was too much, and it just sapped his energy. He tried to look at his computer screen again, but what looked back up at him was contemptible. He'd been researching sleeping disorders all day, not Yotsuba.

L, not Kira.

-

"Mybye you should take a break."

"Hmm?" Raito started and looked up at Ryuuzaki. He had not expected the other to speak again, but the pale genius was watching him carefully, concernedly.

"Like you said, we haven't gotten very far in the past few days anyway. You deserve a rest if you need one."

Raito frowned, ran a hand through his mahogany locks. He sighed a little. He wasn't sure what Ryuuzaki was talking about, but he vaguely remembered saying something along the lines of sleep deprivation to throw Ryuuzaki's curiosity. "I'll be fine, honestly. I'm probably just a little depressed at how slow it's been the past few days. A break won't make me feel better."

Ryuuzaki nodded. "Well, I would like to take a break, then."

-

-

-

Ryuuzaki's 'break' involved shuffling to the next room to retrieve a triple scoop of vanilla icecream with fudge sauce. Raito politely declined his offer to share, and soon enough the two of them were back in front of their respective monitors.

The auburn-haired boy had hit a particular source that was slightly disturbing, implying future complications to Ryuuzaki's disorder. He found himself with his fingers to his lips, thoughtfully, almost concernedly, and realised that this gesture was quite unlike himself. Pehaps he'd been around Ryuuzaki for much too long. He pulled his hand away sharply and quickly glanced up to the detective in the seat ahead of his. He didn't know why, but he had the feeling he'd been caught with his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

But the raven-haired genius was fast asleep, with his feet up and his body bent over his knees. Raito found himself watching the other as he stirred slightly, one of his legs slowly falling to the side.

_Neuromuscular disease._

It was entirely probable that Ryuuzaki's problems would worsen. His knee fell to the arm of his chair, effectively frogging his legs in their baggy jeans. His top half was sprawled limply, his neck craned to the right and resting on his own arm. He looked like an exhausted puppy in that position. Often he slept this way, with his head lolled to one side, and Raito sometimes wondered if he ever cramped from such horrible posture. The raven-haired boy continued to shift, and began mumbling. His head turned until he was looking directly at Raito, through closed eyelids, and he spoke the other boy's name with a slur.

_Somniloquy_: a fancy word for sleeptalking. Ryuuzaki did quite a bit of this.

Raito felt a repeat of that heat rush to his face, so he tried to just turn his attention back to the screen in front of him. Some of the things Ryuuzaki did were still unexplainable, as he most likely suffered more than one sleep disorder. But for these things to combine in such a way, that they made Ryuuzaki tug at the chain between them, that Raito was pulled from his seat and forced to stand, it was confusing, to say the least. The sleeping boy tightened his grip, almost pulling Raito off balance. He caught himself before he fell, and managed to close the laptop and leave it safe on his seat.

"_Almost_…" Ryuuzaki breathed.

Raito bit his lip, suddenly apprehensive. The detective wasn't usually this active when he slept in his chair.

The chain was pooling between the feet of the raven-haired parasomniac; soon the handcuffs at their wrists clanked softly in the night as Ryuuzaki pulled one last time. He found Raito's hand, fumbling to grasp it with sleepy fingers, gazing through the slits under his drooped eyelids. His dark, thick lashes obscured the coal black pupils beneath.

He raised his eyes now, open though heavy with sleep, and looked directly at Raito. His head turned to the side, and he smiled quirkily with half of his mouth as he began energetically shaking Raito's hand. The boy stood there, letting his arm flop lamely in the other's grip. Ryuuzaki laughed a little, and then stopped the superfluous, swinging motions to trace Raito's cuffed wrist. Slowly, he began to follow the lines of the veins up his arm. When he reached the inside of Raito's elbow, he scratched his nails along there lightly. The sensation was strange for the passive boy, sent tingles throughout his arm, and he remained standing, confused, letting the other run his hands wherever he wanted.

This was usually how it started. Ryuuzaki felt every bit of him that he could, sliding his hands over every inch of him they could reach; he seemed to have special interest in Raito's hair and normally spent quite some time running his fingers through it. It made the lighter haired boy feel like a monkey being groomed by its kin.

S_omnambulism_, Raito had learned – sleepwalking symptoms.

Ryuuzaki had reached his shoulder now, using one had to pull the boy forwards, make him lean over the detective. Raito put a hand against the backrest of the chair to steady his weight, found himself staring into glossy black eyes inches from his own. Ryuuzaki mumbled nonsense under his breath as his pale fingers found the pulse in Raito's neck. They pushed against his jugular, reaching through his bloodstream and jumpstarting his heart. It began working on an offbeat, irregular and almost painful. The throb of his veins became harsh, violent, and Ryuuzaki ran his knuckles up and down that pulsating place in Raito's throat.

_Wake him up now. Do it. Tell him what's going on. He could have a disease._

Raito's breath hitched when his name spilled again from those mumbling lips. "Raito," the one below him whispered, "you're supposed to warn me… before… mmn..."

It seemed Ryuuzaki had forgotten what he was saying. He hooked a finger in the collar of Raito's sweater and pulled him down further, gentle but firm, so their noses aligned. He breathed out his nostrils, and the warm air tingled allover Raito's lips. It was all he could do to suppress a shiver.

"Before what?" Raito heard himself whispering back. He'd learned that Ryuuzaki was quite conversational when in this state, and honest at answering him. However, the only things he would speak of were often senseless and completely at random. On more than one occasion, Raito had tried to convince the detective to reveal things about himself in his sleep. It had never worked. Even though he was a sleeptalker, Ryuuzaki never spilled secrets.

"_If you have to piss_," came the hiss of a reply. "Warn me if you have to piss."

Raito would have laughed if the overall circumstances of that morning hadn't been so painfully awkward. He would have smiled if Ryuuzaki wasn't breathing on his lips as he spoke. He might have found the remark humorous if he didn't know what was coming next.

_Wake him!_

But the face below his tilted upwards until their chins bumped, clumsily turning to the side so their lips would meet instead. The fingers on his throat slid up to hold his jawline, dipping into the groove under his earlobe. That hand applied pressure there, as Ryuuzaki held their faces together. He wasted little time in moving his lips against Raito's to make them part and give access.

Raito was trying to refuse him. He tried pulling away again, but his balance was all off, and a sudden grip made him gasp, ending his struggle. The detective's second hand was on his chest, clutching the fabric covering him there feebly, as it slid lower at an agonizing pace. Ryuuzaki licked his own lips suddenly, the tip of his tongue running along Raito's as well. Raito stood awkwardly, bent over his comrade and one-time classmate at a complete loss.

The words _wake him_ rang through Raito's head again, drowning him. A sudden sharp pain on his lip cleared this feeling immediately, told him that Ryuuzaki was biting already – a sign that he was impatient tonight. The thought of this made a small, strangled noise rise in Raito's throat, and he felt himself warm even more.

_Wake him… in just a little bit._

Raito responded slowly, slightly, moving his lips against Ryuuzaki's easily. He kissed away the other's hastiness, working those pale lips into a calmer, sweeter exchange. The nipping on his lips ceased, and he felt a smooth suckling instead. Raito breathed deeply through his nose, guilt passing through him in the air. It filled his lungs. Another feeling, excited and anxious, conflicted there, and he felt even worse for enjoying this. Ryuuzaki didn't know what it was he did.

The detective's hands slid further from each other, the right moving to the back of Raito's head and clawing in his hair roughly while the left found the belt loops of his jeans. They hooked through these and jerked Raito's hips forward with such sudden force that the lighter haired boy cursed into their kiss and tried to pull out of it again.

He didn't quite make it, and ended up crashing on top of the raven-haired tease below him. Their faces banged together painfully, and Raito shut his eyes tightly. He fell to the side, and landed in Ryuuzaki's lap, squirming. He quickly righted himself, sitting up on his knees and staring ahead with wide eyes. They were in quite the compromising position, Raito noted. There was little space between them, and Ryuuzaki was pressed back against the chair, secured between Raito's knees.

He didn't realise he was holding his breath as he waited for the other's reaction.

Ryuuzaki huffed in annoyance, his eyes were squeezed closed. A scowl set in his face and he'd drawn himself back, tense, from Raito. He was either waking up or already awake. Shit.

"Ryuuzaki, are you alright?" Raito managed to heave.

Then those eyes snapped open and glared. Ryuuzaki had to squint against the light behind Raito – it was dim, coming from the monitor, but was the only light source in the room. Ryuuzaki's irritated expression disappeared, and he became near unreadable.

"Did you trip over me?" he asked. His mouth worked slowly, like his tongue had suddenly grown heavy.

Raito winced as he heard himself stutter in reply. "I fell," he tried to say.

"You fell?" Ryuuzaki asked, almost incredulous.

Raito shifted uncomfortably, once again noticing the position they were in. He'd opted for baggy jeans that day, too, and the low crotch of his pants was stretched over the stomach under him. He slid back again, away from that warm body.

He nodded in reply to Ryuuzaki, realised he was biting his lip out of nervousness. He quickly released it, trying to explain that Ryuuzaki had pulled him down. It was full of 'uhm's and awkward pauses.

Ryuuzaki's response was to the point: "That's really lame coming from you, Raito-kun."

Raito chuckled embarrassedly, scratched the back of his head. His laugh was snagged on something in his throat, sharply, and it stayed there like a lump. It was hard to breathe for a moment. Raito coughed.

"You took me by surprise, Ryuuzaki… you just kinda pulled me, and I thought you were sleeping," he tried to reason.

The detective wouldn't have any of it.

"I _was_ sleeping," he stated pointedly. As Raito looked into those narrowed eyes, he knew there was no use trying to explain it away.

_Tell him_.

He quickly climbed off of the other boy, stood back and tried to regain his cool. He apologized with a clipped voice, giving Ryuuzaki his space. Ryuuzaki didn't know what he was doing; it wasn't his fault. None of this was.

Ryuuzaki didn't need to be troubled by Raito's own immature confusion.

-

-

-

It was a painful twenty four hours later that Ryuuzaki spoke up, stating authoritatively, "We are sleeping in a bed tonight."

Raito felt an excited shock, followed by the immediate weight of guilt, and sighed. This really was getting old fast. He frowned at his screen, asked it, "I thought you didn't like beds."

"That is correct," Ryuuzaki replied from somewhere in front of him, though Raito refused to look up. "However, I had a terrible sleep last night. My neck is quite sore. I think I'd like to try it your way one more time."

-

"Whatever."

-

Raito shrugged, as if this was no matter to him. He gave his laptop blank eyes; to observe was to be observed.

-

-

-

-

**A/N:** There has to be something wrong with me. Hokai, I had serious block trying to write this. Can you say draft **_C_**?! Gawd! DX I was so sad I couldn't even use my first draft and it was all POO. This took me two 591 mL bottles of pop – rootbeer and cream soda equals the love – a full sized bag of ruffle's all-dressed potato chips, and SEVEN Hershey's Almonds&Toffee chocolate bars. o.O' I worked three nights in a row, biiitches at that store, and I decided to come home prepared tonight for some real writing. Then.. it didn't even finish itself! T,T

By the way, I suck at being L. Hokai, sitting in front of a computer and eating sugar stuffs is soooo not as easy as it looks. I started to feel sick for a while and so I just youtubed some mindless episodes of Hey!Hey!Hey! where Gackt was his cocky, fuckin' hawt self, until I felt better. I also peed a million times 'cause I reverted to water after all my pop was gone. PLUS, everytime I move now, I find a new piece of melted chocolate stuck to some place on me (or on my iPod.. I don't know how that happened, 'cause it was in mah pouch the whole time) I never thought possible. Long story short, it's painful. L deserves MUCH more credit than he gets for this stuff. By the end of the night (five in the morning, thank you vbery much) all I could do was like ehh-- must brush tee--th.. T,T And I thought getting in character would help… But I was writing Raito the whole scene!

So, yeah, there'll be a third part up. Or something. I think you can tell where I'm going with this, if you didn't know immediately after reading the summary. o.O It's a real disorder, I swear! – look up SEXSOMNIA hahahah it's actually kind of disturbing, though I'm probably ehh twisting it to fit my fanfiction ways. X3!! I read about three cases where rapists got off with that excuse. Pssh.. so scarily uncool. T,T

SHO, have pity on my soul… **R&R please! –** if you want a third chapter lemme know. PEACE OUT, DAWG (BWAHAH)

AO


End file.
